zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blahbumian/ZT Immaturity is one, big déjà vu
Some users (who I shall not name, out of fear of offending people) have brought the immature, petty arguments of ZT to the great, mature ZT Wikia. In a blog post earlier today by Catboy/PunkRocker87, the declared reason for the existence of the Wikia is for mature ZT users to get away from the immaturity of ZT - and that immature ZT users shouldn't bring their conflicts onto the ZT Wikia. (Hey, Catboy, do you still feel left out? :P) Well, that is partly true. I don't want people from ZT to bring their immature arguments on here. Anybody from the ZT Community is welcome here, of course - as long as they behave. With that said, is this really the first time the immature ZT Community has brought pointless arguments onto ZT-related websites? If you want an answer, let's go back down memory lane. Our first stop is the one that we're all guilty of, including myself - the notorious PDA Argument. Back in July 2014, when the PDA started to organize, our super-mature wiki had blog posts filled with nasty comments arguing over something that wouldn't have made a huge difference anyway. How mature of us. Then, we had a blog post or two about the BusyBodyG argument - no ZT summer is finished without an argument about collabwritten movies, you know. But, the year before, the summer of 2013, was even better. On Photo-Bo's Page, which was still around at the time, somebody decided that it would be fun to spend their summer roleplaying as Bill Cosby and a bunch of other people (well, technically, it started just before the summer, on May 3rd). Who was it? We still don't know, and we will never know, because ZT Users are so mature that they don't want to admit responsibility for their actions, even for some childish thing that happened so long ago. How mature! What about the iStreet riots of 2012? The many riots on numerous Xat chats on 2010, including the ones with Pigle33 and Boss? How do we know that all the trolls in ZT history aren't just other accounts by Theodore/Primo/whatever his name is now? I mean, he sure just loves to troll. ZT users have brought their immaturity to external websites since the beginning of time - even back during the good old days of ZT.ca, when the ZT external website community was in its early stages, we had trolls bring their conflicts on the websites. Back then, the popular website was webs.com, and the riots were about Troy_Ally, Evil_Saint1, and a bunch of other trouble makers. All the riots and arguments were partly the reason why the mods banned external links - but also because external links may take you to innapropriate sites. For some reason, the French-language external websites (which did exist, just not as much as the English-language ones) didn't have so many trolls and arguments. Are the French/Quebecker kids more civil, or they just didn't have a large enough community to go bonkers? I assume we'll never know. Anyway, as this trip across memory lane has shown us, ZT has a long history of bringing immaturity to external websites. Luckily, the ZT Community is small, unlike the much larger Steam or Roblox communities. Imagine what would happen if THEY brought their immaturity to other websites? YouTube, numerous Xat chats, a bunch of Wikias, and probably quite a lot of social media, would be filled with riots. Maybe we're all just a bunch of morons. Or maybe, we're a bunch of knuckleheads. Pick whichever term you prefer. However, the main reason why ZT users argue so much on external websites is because of how limited ZT is. VIP Memberships cost money, and without them you can't say or do much. ZT is quite heavily censored for innapropriate language,and it's quite easy to flag something, even when it's not against the rules. Movies and comments have limits on how much you can put into them. All of these well-intentioned limits are put into place by the Mods, who want us to have creative freedom, but not compromise safety and order. Unfortunately, that's why it's much easier to argue here on the Wikia and on other external sites, where you can say almost anything without being flagged. Of course, ZT should have rules to maintain order and safety. Every kids' website should have rules, and does. However, the rules should also consider the demographic on ZT, which may want to make movies or comments that are a little bit mischievous once in a while. You see this not only in the immature arguments of some kids, but older users who might want to put more serious and somewhat violent content in their movies. The bottom line is, ZT can't be a happy, peaceful, perfect, rainbow sunshine place. It goes against human nature, and the nature of children. Conflicts will happen, and when they do, users don't always need to be flagged for it. Let them learn on their own. -Blah :) Category:Blog posts